Forbidden Love
by hironohime
Summary: A LEMON fic for Mei & Rihito. It took place after Rihito saved Mei from the desert during the tag with the oil prince.


**Forbidden Lovers**

* * *

_Author's Note: Beware of lemon for the later part of this story, dear readers (^-^). Since there're only few fanfics written for this manga I was inspired to write it (^_-). I've made some correction on the lemon part (^o^). I hope all of you supporters of Mei & Rihito pairings enjoy this fic. Mei x Rihito forever!. _

* * *

Mei jumped to her not so fluffy bed and lay down. While staring at the white ceiling above her, she recalled things that happened when she visited Rihito who got wounded during the battle against the oily king and his butlers at the hospital.

He promised her that he would not leave her forever no matter what. She has been the closest one to him for the last four years but it was her first time to feel the warmth of his body and the sound of his heartbeat through his hospital pajamas. She was upset that she didn't get any kiss from him in the end. However, she admitted that she was flattered when he said that he'll do things he likes later because he's the type of guy who saves the best for last.

She is now third grade high school student but unfortunately still stuck in St. Lucia's most ragged building, the _Ombura_ Dormitory because she lost her bell that nearly full of Lucias. However, she felt comfortable living there because it reminded her of her room in her parents' house back then. There were times when she regretted the fact that her father is the son of a millionaire. Sometimes she cried on her bed at night because she missed her friends at the old school. However, she came to a conclusion that regretting the fact means regretting the encounter with her beloved butler, Shibata Rihito. Therefore, she decided to stop whining and regretting things.

"Mei sama, dinner is ready"

Rihito's voice brought her back to the reality.

"Thank you, Rihito san. What's today's dinner?" she smiled at walked towards him.

"It's your favorite _kamaage udon_, Mei sama" Rihito placed wooden chopsticks with sheep mark at the edges on the table.

"Great!"

Mei sat on the chair then joined both of her hands into a praying form before saying the words.

"_Itadakimasu!_"

She took her chopsticks and began to eat.

"Delicious!"

"I'm glad that you like it" Rihito smiled at her.

"You're a talented chef, Rihito san" she added while slurping her noodles.

"I'm flattered"

In less than thirty minutes she finished her dinner.

"The bathtub is ready, Mei sama" Rihito opened the bathroom door.

"Thank you"

She took her bath towel he offered and walked towards the bathroom.

Rihito speedily cleaned up the dining table, stuffed the left over salad to a Tupperware and placed it inside the fridge located inside his room. Then he started to wash the dishes.

He recalled what he had done when his mistress came to visit him at the hospital. To be honest he was happy because he thought that Mei would chose to visit his little brother Kento instead of him. He did tell her that he would never ever let her fall to the arms of any man other than him. The problem is he hasn't told her the three words because he was afraid that she might reject him.

He felt a lump in his throat every time he tried to say those words to her. He admitted that he envies the courage of his little brother who could clearly state his true feeling. Suddenly the crystal glass he has been washing slipped away from his hand. Fortunately, he was able to catch it. During his enrollment at the butler school he was praised by his teacher for having a brilliant reflex. He has never let out his real emotion because he thought of it as a hindrance in doing his job. It was indeed the main reason for him to be awarded the golden batch of "S" rank butler. He was proud with himself at first but these days he has to admit that his rank has turned him into an emotionless robot. He gave a big sigh and continued to wash the dishes.

"Is there anything you need, Mei sama?" he asked her after he finished drying her hair.

"I'm fine. You can go to sleep" she replied while running her fingers to her silky short hair.

"I understand. Good night, Mei sama"

"Good night, Rihito san"

He bowed at her before heading toward his room.

Mei jumped to her bed and grabbed her textbook of which title is "How to Become a Real Lady". She knew that she didn't have to study tonight because it's Friday night and the final test is still two months later but somehow she's afraid that if she failed to achieve her goal Rihito will dump her right away.

She scanned through the first page and tried to concentrate more but her mind failed her. She recalled the old memory of encountering Rihito when her parents died, her first kiss after the prom and the next kiss before dueling with Shinobu. He was the love of her life and she is trying her best to be the closest one to him. All the memories they shared were showed in her mind like power point slides. One of her ex-fiancées, the oily king has told her that the one she loves is Kento not Rihito because she was worry about him all the time. She didn't deny it at that time because she hasn't come to her conclusion yet.

It was true that she didn't resist when Kento kissed her on that rainy day but after sensing Rihito's warm embrace at the hospital she finally came to the conclusion that Rihito is her true knight in shining armor. She was worried about Kento all the time because she thinks that he is not professional enough compared to his elder brother. The way she cares about Kento is the same like how she cares about her other classmates. However, it was different with how she feels for Rihito. She noticed butterflies in her stomach every time he kissed her. She was revived back to life by his kiss when she nearly fainted at the desert. On a contrast with his strong grip on her body, all of his kisses were as soft as cotton candy. He did it gently as if she were world's most expensive and fragile porcelain. She touched her lips with her fingers and recalled the touch of his warm lips on hers. She could feel her face getting hotter.

"Oh my God, I'm such a pervert" she mumbled before covering her body with the thick blanket.

A large sound of glass breaking and someone gasping surprised her. She tossed her blanket away then rushed to her butler's room and opened it without knocking. She found Rihito collapsing on the floor. Fortunately he didn't fall on top of the broken mug cup. She lifted him up with all force she had and successfully laid him on the bed.

"Rihito san!" she called his name anxiously.

He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at her.

"Mei sama… I'm sorry…I…"

She placed her palm on his forehand and quickly pulled it back in shock.

"Rihito san, you're having a high fever. Wait here, I'll prepare the ice pillow"

"But… Mei sama…"

She disappeared behind the exit door before he could even finish his words.

In a couple minutes she was back with a bucket full of ice water, small towel and ice pillow. Gently she placed the ice pillow under his head, tossed the towel to the bucket then after squeezing it she placed the towel on his forehead

"Mei sama, I could take care of myself" he protested and tried to wake up.

"No you can't. I'll take care of you and this is an order"

She pushed him gently back to the sleeping position.

"I'm sorry…. for troubling you" he apologized between his roughed breath.

"It's not your fault. I'll cook you something to eat so don't fall asleep yet because you need to drink the medicines after that"

"But…Mei sama"

"Don't 'but Mei Sama' me, Mr. Butler. You're the sick man here"

She smiled at him before disappearing for the second time from the exit door.

_Thirty minutes later_

"I made you chicken porridge my mom used to cook me when I caught a cold"

Mei sat on a chair beside Rihito's bed, took a spoonful of the porridge and chilled it by blowing air from her mouth. She stretched her hand to move the spoon closer. Rihito opened his mouth and ate it.

"It's delicious" he said.

"I'm glad you like it" she replied with a big smile on her face.

She continued feeding him until the last drop then she had him drank the cold medicine.

"Mei sama"

"Yes, Rihito san?"

"Would you mind holding my hand through the whole night?"

She stared at him with a look of doubt. She thought both of her ears are malfunctioned that she didn't hear him properly but when she saw him stretched his trembling right hand she realized that her ears are still in a good condition.

"My pleasure" she replied with a big smile on her face then wrapped his right hand with both of her hands.

"Thank you. To be honest I couldn't remember when the last time my parents were taking care of me. Since my brother was born with poor health, he has always been their top priority" Rihito explained while staring at the ceiling.

"You don't have to worry about that now because you're the top priority for me"

Mei gently caressed his raven locks with her tiny fingers.

"Come closer, please" he said.

She obeyed him and leaned forward.

He used his free hand to draw her near him then planted a kiss on her luscious pink lips. He could taste the cherry blossom flavor of her lip cream he gave her as present before the duel with Shinobu. She replied his kiss and circled her arms around his neck. He nibbled at her lower lip to ask for an entrance. She opened her mouth and he started to explore the pink muscle inside it with his tongue as they began their fierce tongue battle. A lustful moan escaped from her mouth when he deepened the kiss. Rihito broke the kiss and sat up. His hands were cupping her face.

"Tonight I am not your butler and you are not my mistress. I am an ordinary man and you are an ordinary woman who fell in love with each other" he whispered to her ear. He knew that he has lost control because of the high fever but he didn't care. He really wanted to have her, body and soul. He'd rather die than to see other man got laid on her. He felt relieved when she nodded to his words. He smiled then sealed her lips again in a hot and passionate kiss.

* * *

_**-LEMON PART STARTS FROM HERE-**_

He gently removed her night gown revealing her shape in black lace under wears while she clumsily unbuttoned his pajamas with her numb fingers to reveal his well toned body. He unhooked her bra and started to butterfly kissed her from the crook of her neck. She hid her breast with her hands but he removed them gently.

"You don't have to be shy" he said.

"But mine aren't as big as Fujiko's" she replied sadly while moving her gaze away from him.

"Size isn't a big matter for me and please don't look away from me" he tilted her chin so now they were gazing at each other.

"Rihito san" she muttered.

"Off with the courtesy, please"

"Rihito…"

"That sounds better"

He placed an open mouthed kiss at her right shoulder causing her to let out a big moan. He brushed his forefinger at her left nipple and she shivered to his action. He licked the pert nipple then took her left breast with his mouth and sucked it like hungry baby while his free hand massaging the other one. She whimpered before started to circle her hands behind his head. He touched her unrevealed lower part with two fingers and he could feel moist through the thin fabric. He gave the same treatment to her right breast and another lustful moan escaped from her mouth.

When he released her breast, she moved closer to him then took off his boxer. She stared at his erecting manhood and in an instant she put it inside her mouth. His body jolted in surprise on her sudden action. She licked the tip then moved her mouth upward and downward while her hands massaging the round part below it. He grunted loudly and strengthened his grip on the bed sheet. He wondered who taught her to do that but soon he came up to a conclusion that Nezu's mistress must be her sexual education teacher.

"Mei, if you keep doing that I may not be able to stay until the last part" Rihito said.

Mei stopped her activity and gave her lover an anxious look.

"Did I do something wrong?" she bit her lower lips nervously.

"To be honest you were doing a great job but I'm afraid that it's now my turn to give you pleasure"

He pushed her gently to the bed and moved downward. He took off her pants and spread both of her legs then used both of his thumbs to reveal her drenched womanhood. He licked her clit and she screamed in pleasure. He plugged in two fingers and started to move them back and forth. She arched her head back and moaned loudly. His fingers were fully covered in her juice.

"Mei, are you ready?" he asked.

She stared at him and nodded to his words. However, in contrast to her sureness her body was trembling with fear of the new experience. He noticed it and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Rihito"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared" she said.

"It's alright. Take a deep breath and relax" he gave a quick peck on her lips.

He kneeled in front of her entrance and she closed her eyes to get ready for what awaited her.

She winced in pain when he entered her with full force. Tears escaped from her eyes wetting both of her cheeks. He gently kissed away all of her tears and caressed her light brown hair. He regretted that there was no less painful way for them to consume love. He stopped moving so that she could adjust to his size.

"You can move now…Rihito…" she said weakly after a while.

He linked his fingers with hers and placed their hands above her head then he started to move his hip back and forth. He increased his speed one step at a time. She could sense both of her breasts moving up and down fiercely. Her inside was warm and he could feel her walls started to give pressure to his manhood. He drew out his manhood once and positioned her on her four before he took her from behind. She screamed his name in pleasure when he began to slam again inside her. He pulled up one of her legs and deepened his thrust. She could feel the tight knot in her belly begging for release but he pulled out from her then positioned her on top of him. He began to slam his hip from below and she arched her back in pleasure. Her hands clutching on his back as he began to speed up.

"Ri..Rihito...aaaah!"

"You can release if you want to…I could feel…how…tight…you are" he said between his harsh breaths.

She reached her climax and as she let go the tight knot on her belly her juices spilled endlessly. He pulled out his manhood from her and she let out a disappointed groan. He opened her womanhood with two fingers and sucked her juices. She screamed in pleasure when he plugged his manhood again and made more thrusts before emptying all his seed inside her. He pulled out from her and she fell limply on his side due to exhaustion.

He glanced at the smaller body laid beside him and kissed her cheek. It was wet by her tears. He embraced her and used a thick blanket to cover their naked bodies. He could sense that his high fever has gone and he thanked her for that.

"Rihito..." she called him.

"Yes?"

"I love you" she glanced at him shyly.

"I love you too, Mei"

He smiled at her then placed a kiss fully on her lips before joining her in a deep slumber.

**-LEMON PART ENDS HERE-**

* * *

_Two months later_

"You….WHAT?" Fujiko yelled, her eyes widened.

"Shhh…you speak too loud" Mei placed a forefinger on her lips.

"You know that this school forbids students to have a love relationship with their butler, don't you?" Fujiko said as she began to sip her hot tea.

"Of course I know but I just couldn't resist"

"Are you out of your mind?. If the school found out you'll get kicked out"

"I'll try my best to hide it and Rihito san also promised me that he won't tell anyone"

Fujiko held her breath and threw a white rectangular box towards Mei.

"Ouch!, what the…"

She lifted the box and found out that it was a pregnancy check kit.

"I hope the time won't come for you to use that thing"

"But... Fujiko"

"We're not the thirteen years old girls we were anymore, Mei" the curly haired girl glared at her friend.

"Thank you"

Mei gave her dearest friend a big hug before leaving the room.

_A couple of months later_

Mei was enjoying her dinner when suddenly she felt nauseous. She covered her mouth with both of his hands and ran as fast as she could to the restroom.

"Mei sama!"

Rihito's voice faded out when she closed the door behind her.

She kneeled on the floor and started to vomit. When she finished she opened the small cabinet near bathtub and grabbed the checking kit Fujiko has gave her. She broke its seal to open it.

Meanwhile Rihito froze in front of the dining table. His head was filled with worries that he couldn't think clearly. He remembered exactly what he has done when he was having a high fever some months ago. At that time he tried his best to control himself but he couldn't do it. He let out a big sigh and covered his face with both of his hands. He has ruined her life with his ego and there's nothing that he could do to fix things right. It was all too late. A sound of opened door brought him back to reality.

"Mei sama, are you okay?"

He rushed to her and grabbed both of her shoulders. He could feel she was trembling.

"Rihito san, I'm pregnant"

She handed him the checking kit and he saw two blue lines showed clearly there.

"I'm very sorry"

He kneeled down on both knees and placed his head on the floor. He knew that just by apologizing will not solve the problem.

"Stop that, Rihito san. It's not your fault" she took his hands and pulled them upward to raise him up.

"But soon the school would find out and you will be expelled"

"I know that but I'm ready for it"

"Mei sama…"

"Rihito san, I love you and I believe that it's not an artificial love of a mistress and her butler"

He leaned forward and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I love you too from deep inside my heart but I was too awkward to tell you that" he whispered.

She circled her arms to his back and placed her head on his muscular chest.

"Let's go to grandpa's house and explain everything" she said.

* * *

_Hongo Residence_

"You said that you have something to tell me. What is it, Mei?"

Kintaro Hongo glanced at his beloved granddaughter with a smile.

She bit her upper lips and took a deep breath.

"Grandpa, I'm having Rihito's child inside my womb and since the school regulation said that student in this situation should be expelled from the school I'm afraid that I could not keep my promise to become the real lady you wanted me to. That's why I came here to apologize to you. I'm really sorry to have displeased you and I am ready to receive any kind of punishment as my consequence"

She bowed as low as she could and prepared herself to hear her grandpa's angry preach.

"My lord, please include me in the punishment. It was my fault so let me take the responsibility"

Rihito came forward and kneeled down on the floor.

"Why should I give punishment when you guys here are telling a happy news that I'll be having my great grandchild"

Mei and Rihito looked at each other than gave the elder man in front of them a look of doubt.

"Rihito"

"Yes, my lord" Rihito replied.

"Do you love my granddaughter?"

" I love her from the bottom of my heart"

"How about you, Mei?" Kintaro turned his gaze on his granddaughter.

"I love him too, granpa"

"Well then I guess I have no right to give punishment to both of you"

Mei and Rihito stared at each other with relief.

"You two have my blessing"

"Thank you for your kindness, my lord" Rihito bowed as low as he could.

"Thank you grandpa" Mei leaned forward and gave her grandfather a big hug.

"I wish both of your parents were here to celebrate" Kintaro said with a glassy eyes.

"I was so happy that I nearly tripped over my own legs when your parents gave us their blessing" Mei said while jumping on her spring bed at her own room in Hongo residence.

Rihito smiled and took her right hand.

"I promise that I would make you the happiest bride in the world"

He kissed the back of her hand and she flushed red on this.

"Thank you, Rihito san"

"Please, off with the courtesy. We'll soon be a husband and wife"

"Sorry….err… Rihito"

"Never mind, Mei"

He brushed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe when Sister Rose said that I may continue my study at St. Lucia until the graduation"

"She said that it's because you have done many good things such as helping your classmate in the past and many more"

"I would not have made it this far without your help, Rihito"

She circled her hands on his neck. He pulled her body closer and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I can't wait to see our child. If she's a girl she must be as pretty as you"

He placed his hand on top of her stomach.

"And if he's a boy I have no doubt that he'll be as charming as you are" she replied. Rihito gave his best smile of the day and crushed his lips on hers.

* * *

**THE END**

_Author's note: Please dear readers, write your reviews (^o^)_


End file.
